winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 103/Script
The Legend of the Crocodile Man Narrator: The Winx are investigating in order to find Annabelle, a girl kidnapped by the mysterious talent thief. During the search however, they are sucked into a dimensional rift and end up in a world where the girl is being held. The Winx try to take her to safety but at the last moment they are pushed back by a magical force that returns them to earth. Scene: Outside New York *The seagulls are flying in the air. The two boys are playing with toy boats. * Scene: Cruise Port More coming soon.... Scene: Winx's Loft Bloom: ''' Girls, our mission now isn't just to save kidnapped talents anymore, but to save Annabelle too. *Aisha skating around the living room. '''Bloom: We need an idea. *Aisha stops skating.* Aisha: We have to go back to that dimension where they are being held prisoners. Musa: But how? We already tried doing that with our powers. Flora: We could uh... try contacting Annabelle. Stella: Hey, hey, hey! Why don't we contact Annabelle magically? Aisha: She seems to have vanished without a trace. Musa: Maybe with that dust. Flora: It worked on Annabelle, maybe it will work on us too. Stella: Yes, yes, yes! We already used it on Annabelle and it worked. Tecna: We're not sure it will work on us and we don't have much of it left. *Aisha skating toward Tecna.* Aisha: We have to try. I'll do it. *Tecna sliding down the dust image on her device.* Tecna: Slow down, Aisha. *Tecna analyzing the dust on her device.* Tecna: We only have one try. Aisha: Playing on your tablet isn't gonna solve the problem. Tecna: I was only trying to help. Flora: Girls, Ace's program is gonna start soon. We have to play along so we don't blow our cover. *Musa turns the TV turns on and it is playing commercial.* Musa: And Annabelle? *Bloom walking toward the TV.* Bloom: We'll find her. Are we or are we not the Winx? *The Winx laugh.* Aisha: In the meantime, we can look for other children to save from the Talent Thief. *The WOW show begins. The Winx get into their position and the drones arrives. Flora laughing.* Ace: Welcome to wow-wow-wow "WOW!" The wonderful reality talent show! *The cameras switches over to the Winx's Loft scene.* Ace: And here are our un-parallel extraordinary irresistible placeable... *A breaking news report segment appears on the TV.* Reporter: We must interrupt your regular scheduled programming for this breaking news bulletin. New York City is in panic. A giant crocodile was spotted in upper-bay a little while ago. Here are the witnesses testimony. Man #1: It was gigantic, like thirty feet tall. Man #2: It had two, no three, heads. Woman ''' He looked right at me. I don't know what he wanted. *The reporter pointing toward the boy with the yellow backpack. The Winx envision the next talent which was the boy with the yellow backpack. The Winx looks confused.* '''Reporter: We'll keep you all updated and now we return live to WOW. *The cameras directing back to WOW studio and Ace is seen pulling on the Assistant.* Ace: Who gave the order to terminate my... I said my!- Assistant: Oh. *The assistant in charge points to the cameras.* Ace: Welcome back friends. Welcome back Winx. Ready to... Audience: Find that talent! *Flora, Aisha and Tecna get excited.* Ace: And where will you find it? Winx: New York! Scene: Inside Winxmobile *The billboard screens are playing the WOW show intro. The Winxmobile is traveling to New York.* Bloom: Well, did you all see what I saw? *Bloom showing the Winx of the boy she saw in her vision.* Flora: Yeah Bloom, it's him from New York. Stella: When I saw him, I got a strange feeling just like when Annabelle was singing on stage. Bloom: Just as she was finally making her dreams come true. Musa: And what if our new powers are linked to talents? *Bloom sending the picture of the boy to Aisha's screen while she's driving.* Aisha: Let's split up and look for the guy before he gets himself in trouble. *The WOW show logo appears on the touchable screen.* Ace: Well, well Winx, I hope this time you find some real talent not like that joke of an actress... *The touchable screen brings up the images of Musa dressed in a costume.* Ace: ...Rejected by the judges and the television voting. A complete failure. *The touchable screen also brings up the video of the kids booing. Stella laughing at this video.* Musa: Don't worry, Ace. This time we won't improvise. *Musa closing down the live video from WOW studio. Tecna analyzing the scratches on the boat.* Tecna: By analyzing the length of the scratches and comparing the height of the hull. *Tecna pulling up the DNA image analysis from the sample.* Flora: It would be better if we didn't split up. Aisha: We need to lure the creature out. Maybe it the talent thief. Bloom: Or one of it pawns. It weird that he let himself seen by everyone. *Flora was about to speak but got interrupted by Tecna.* Tecna: He wants to draw attention. Bloom: Who? The creature? Tecna: No, the talent. Scene: Comic Book Store *The boy is riding a scooter to the comic book store. He is seen later reading a comic book titled "Monster".* Boy #1: In your opinion, who's stronger? The alien or the space predator? Boy #2: The alien is faster. Can move around without making noise and can launch surprise attack! Boy #3: A Yautja can sense the electromagnetic waves of a Xenomorph. Naoki: I saw a creature that was stronger than everyone. Even this one! *Naoki showing the boys the comic book "Monster"* Boy #1: Oh yeah, Naoki? Naoki: This time I'm telling the truth! It was the coolest thing I've ever seen! *The comic book cashier organizing comic books and overheard the boys conversation.* Naoki: The Bay monster was... was a super-fast alien, but I... I was smarter! I follow him at a distance and... *The boys looks confused.* Naoki: When it emerges from the water, it was about to eat everyone. *The boy in the purple sweater pull up his glasses.* Naoki: And so I... Boy #1: You used your exo-skeleton? Boy #2: Because your the alien! *The three boys laugh. Naoki is mad at this. He walks out of the comic book store and onto the street slamming the comic book onto the street and out of sight, the talent thief appears.* Scene: New York City Roads *Naoki driving on the road and stops at the red-light.* Tecna: Height 3 meters. Fangs 124. Tail 1.5 meters. *Tecna is typing on the touchable screen.* Tecna: Brain, armor, skin. Flora: The video isn't clear but it looks like a giant crocodile. Bloom: Just like that the urban legend. Stella: We could find the sewers where it lives somewhere. *Stella finding the app on her phone.* Stella: Oh man, I didn't download the app. Aisha: So where are we going? Are we going to look for that kid? Tecna: Let me activate the radar. *The radar is scanning the area. Tecna begins typing on the touchable screen again and the screen blinking of a official match.* Tecna: I compare the guy faces with the others in the area in hopes of finding the one that matches. He's here. *Naoki gets tired of waiting and changes the red-light to green lights of the next 3 stops by using some mobile device.* Tecna: Who is right in front of us. *Aisha begins driving again and chasing Naoki. The cameras capturing this vehicle chase. The boy changing the lights making the people very upset.* Tecna: He's getting away. Aisha: Fasten your seat belt. *Aisha taking a left turn onto the next road. Aisha chasing down Naoki.* Naoki: Van of unknown origin at six o' clock. If I was the first one to spot the bay monster, I am at the center of (Note: Unsure word), they'll never get me. *Naoki going faster on his scooter.* Aisha: What's he doing? Is he trying to shake us off? *Aisha turning left on the road ahead of the scooter.* Scene: Inside WOW Studio *The cameras are now live inside WOW Studio.* Ace: What are they doing? Are they trying to lose the drones? What-what-what? What are the Winx up to now? They're keeping us on our toes like always. Cliff: This chase is spectacular Ace, better than action movies. Margot: I would of appreciate more substances unless spectacle. Scene: New York City Roads *The cameras switching back to the car chase. Naoki making more traffic lights to green. Naoki: It must be the men in black or maybe... Tecna: Hey kid, can your hear me? Stop. Naoki: Woman in black? Oh, this sounds exciting! You'll never get me. Tecna: We just want to talk to you. Aisha: I'm gonna past him now. Bloom: Aisha! Aisha: It wasn't me. *The roads are splitting up now.* Aisha: There's something... Bloom: ...underneath us. *The WOW van going off track.* Tecna: The crocodile man intercepted the talent. Bloom: Hey kid, you're in danger. Naoki: The name Naoki, code name... Bloom: You need to stop now! *The crocodile man appears above the road.* Naoki: The monster! *Naoki take his hands off the handle of the scooter. Aisha uses magic to make water flow out of the fire hydrant, making the crocodile fall down. Naoki passes through it.* Flora: That guy seriously underestimated the danger he is in. More coming soon.... Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts